


even villains have the right to dream (and it's not easy to be me)

by were1993



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Light-Hearted, M/M, attempt at comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were1993/pseuds/were1993
Summary: [Superhero!AU] In which Junhui is a super villain who only causes trouble so superhero Minghao would pay attention to him.





	

_even villains have the right to dream (and it's not easy to be me)_

 

“You and your little crew are finished now!” Jun, the super villain of the century, yells. He flings his arms out in a dramatic flair, and his cape flutters behind him with a satisfying swish.

“We will never let you succeed!” Hoshi declares. He’s already steaming with the fire that burns underneath his skin.

“And this really is too much!” Dino yells, pointing at the large incoming asteroid. “You’re going to kill _yourself_.”

Jun smirks. He tips his head up in an angle that looks quite menacing with the fiery light behind him. 

“Why are you so worried about me, little dinosaur?” Jun coos. “You better be worried about _yourself_.”

“But seriously, how are we going to stop that?” Joshua whispers to Angel.

“Where’s S.Coups?” Angel scowls, looking quite the opposite of angelic. “He’s the only one with enough strength to possibly break that.”

“Yeah, Coups-hyung can _totally_ punch out a fucking _asteroid_ ,” Woozi hisses.

“Well, you guys better figure it out soon,” Jun laughs. “It’s even too late for me to stop its collision course. If our precious superheroes don’t figure this out, this city will just have to accept its destruction!”

“Junnie-hyung, do we really have to do this every single time?” The8 sighs.

Jun jumps and turns quickly only to see the curly haired superhero staring at him with some resignation.

“Ming— _The8_ ,” Jun corrects himself quickly. “I want to destroy this city! You and you’re group are always in my way!”

“While these lights are very pretty, this was not the ambiance I was talking about for a date,” The8 says in exasperation. “I was thinking maybe a coffee shop with nice Christmas lights, not this flaming ball of rock.”

“Wh—I didn’t do it because you mentioned a date!” Jun scowls. The8 gives him _The Look TM_. “I—I don’t even know who you are!”

“Now that’s a lie if I’ve ever heard one,” The8 scoffs. “Well, I’ve distracted you enough.”

“Distracted—” Jun doesn’t even get to finish his sentence as the asteroid exploded behind The8.

“Holy shit, Coups-hyung _can_ punch out an asteroid,” Woozi gapes in grudging admiration.

\---

“I think you should buy me a cup of coffee for my troubles,” Minghao huffs, shoving Junhui off his seat.

“Wait—why?” Junhui gasps, moving over to the next seat to avoid falling on the floor. “What did I do?”

Minghao gives him a deadpan look before sighing, “Okay, okay, we’re still playing this I-can’t-recognize-you-with-your-mask-off game.”

“Oh hey Junhui,” Seungcheol calls from the door. “Myungho giving you a hard time as usual?”

“Hyung,” Junhui whines. “He still thinks I’m Jun the super villain.”

“Myungho,” Seungcheol admonishes, walking over to their table. “Sure they’re names are similar, but Junhui looks _nothing_ like the super villain Jun.”

“Oh my _fucking_ god,” Minghao groans, burying his face into his arms. “You’ve got to be kidding me. I can’t be the only one here.”

“Woah, what a day,” Mingyu, the barista, gasps. “Superheroes and super villains together at one table!”

“Wait where?” Seungcheol stutters nervously. He glares at Mingyu and mouths: _don’t blow my cover_.

“This is why I love you,” Minghao cries, high fiving Mingyu.

Jun accidentally snaps his pen in half.

\---

Pulling the super-secret book lever, Junhui storms into his super-secret villain base. Okay, it was really just a dusty attic, but the aesthetics worked for a villain’s lair.

He slams his backpack onto the floor and resists the urge to sneeze as it kicks up dust.

Junhui had liked Minghao since he moved to this crime filled city. He had fallen for the younger man’s passion for crime fighting and justice, and it almost seemed right that he would join the city’s superhero team.

Minghao probably doesn’t remember this, but he had saved Junhui once before. During a terrifying hijacking of a public bus, The8 had been the one to subdue the criminal and keep the bus from plunging off the edge of a highway ramp. Junhui had been the last passenger off the bus and just as he was getting off, the bus tipped and began its fifteen feet drop.

He would never forget the young superhero’s strong arms around his waist as The8 pulled him into safety. The suddenness of the movement caused his superhero mask to slip and Junhui realized, _shit, it’s the cute guy in my dance class_.

It had been cliché but Junhui wouldn’t have exchanged it for anything else.

But there’s only so many times he could be the damsel in distress. The sad thing about having so many superheroes in town was that The8 usually tagged along as support. And so Junhui began devising a plan to get Minghao undivided attention.

Superheroes protected the city from harm and chased after super villains. So Wen Junhui decided to become Jun, the Super Villain. And it sort of works. The8 would chase after Jun. But Junhui was getting nowhere with Minghao.

Turning on his super high tech MacBook Pro, he was definitely not planning a super evil plot with Kim Mingyu involved because he was jealous. He was _not_ jealous of the barista. Absolutely not.

\---

“Junhui-hyung, really? Is this really the level we’ve sunken down to?” Mingyu asks. He’s tied up, hanging off a large construction crane about two hundred stories up.

“Can you be a little more scared?” Jun, the super villain of the century, scowls. “And I don’t know who you are!”

“Yeah, I’m his best friend and all,” Mingyu continues conversationally. “But don’t you think he’d say yes to a date even if you didn’t take me hostage?”

“I’m not asking The8 out on a date!” Jun huffs.

“And he says he doesn’t know me,” Mingyu mutters loudly.

“I don’t!”

“I put up Christmas light in the café,” Mingyu continues. Jun doesn’t even know how the other man was so nonchalant about hanging _two hundred floor up_. In fact, the height was giving Jun a little bit of a headache. “You know, the whole date lighting that Myungho was talking about last time?”

“Why would I care if— _oh shit_ ,” Jun gasped. He stood up too quickly, and from the dizzying height and blood rush, Jun found his balance tipping. The world kept shifting and, for someone who prided himself in being steady of his feet, Jun slipped.

“ _Junhui-hyung!_ ”

Mingyu’s frantic scream was the last thing he heard as everything went numb. He just knew he was falling, falling and falling. He really should have eaten this morning, but he had been so nervous that Junhui didn’t think anything would stay down. As a consequence, the hypoglycemia kicked in quite fiercely a couple hours later. Even if it were two hundred stories, Jun knew the fall wouldn’t kill him, but he would _definitely_ not be in any kind of shape for a date.

“Hyung, are you the older one or am I?" 

Junhui heaves as his fall was brought to a sudden stop. After he catches his breath a little, Junhui sees Minghao looking down at him with worried eyes. The younger man had him in a princess carry, and Junhui would be lying to say that it didn’t make his heart beat faster.

“ _Mei shi ba_?” Minghao asks in their mother tongue. _You okay?_

“Uh—yeah, I’m okay,” Junhui stutters. Realizing that he was still in full villain costume, Jun starts struggling to get out of the other’s hold.  

“I wouldn’t do that,” Minghao quips, his hold tightening. “We’re still about a hundred stories up.”

“We’re— _what_?” Jun squeaks. He would never admit this as the super villain of the century, but Junhui really didn’t like heights. He doesn’t even realize that his arms flung around Minghao’s neck, but Junhui was super conscious of the fact his automatic reaction caused him to bury his nose into the juncture of Minghao’s neck.

“Don’t you guys look married down there,” Mingyu yells from fifty stories up. “If you guys are chill with the date, could I come down now?”

“I don’t know man,” Minghao yells back. “I think it’s a once in a lifetime view of the city. Enjoy it!”

“You little—!!!” but whatever Mingyu screamed back faded as Minghao allowed them to fall with gravity. Junhui _definitely_ didn’t hold on tighter as the wind rushed past them.

“Don’t worry,” Minghao whispers next to his ear. “I got you, hyung.”

Their descent to the ground was gentle, just another testament of Minghao’s exceptional control of his powers. Gravity wasn’t something most people could manipulate to their will like Minghao did. And if Junhui allows himself to be cheesy, Minghao definitely controlled how quickly Junhui fell for the younger boy—it had been instant.

“You okay?” Minghao asks again, lowering Junhui back to the ground.

“Yeah, I’m okay, I’m okay,” Junhui mutters.  He looks away from Minghao in embarrassment.

“Well, it’s too late for breakfast, but Mingyu’s café does have nice lunch sandwiches,” Minghao offers. “Get changed and we’ll meet there in half an hour?”

Junhui blinks. The younger superhero sounded _shy_? The super villain looks up and sees a crown of blonde curly hair. But what catches his attention were the bright red ears poking out on either side.

“I’m asking you out on a date okay?” Minghao huffs with his eyes on the floor. “You don’t have to try to destroy the world all the time. I really only look at you anyways.”

“I—well, I actually—”

“ _Wen Jun Hui_ ,” Minghao interrupts. “Just say yes.”

“Okay,” Junhui blurts out. “I mean, yes. I mean, uh, I’ll go on a date with you.” 

Junhui had been so distracted by Minghao’s smile that he couldn’t even react to the other giving him a quick peck on the lips. And when he registered what happen, Minghao was gone. 

\--- 

“And they just left you up here?” Woozi asks. His hands shook from the effort not to laugh, and a knot that really should have only taken a minute at the most was proving to be impossible to untie.

“Woah, thanks hyung,” Mingyu scowls. “Good to know you care.” 

“I— _heehee_ , I can’t believe they left you here,” Hoshi giggles loudly, not even bothering to hide his glee. He has long given up on the knot and was picking at the loose threads of the rope. “ _Hahaha,_ as they went on their date to a café _you worked at_!” 

The Angel smirks and S.Coups howls with laughter. 

“Well, I am glad they finally got together,” Joshua smiles. He was the only one seriously trying to free Mingyu and for that, the barista was grateful. “Junhui was actually quite an intricate super villain. I’m glad we no longer have to deal with his evil plans.” 

“I’m just glad that I no longer have to resist to urge to scream _just kiss already_ whenever the city’s in danger,” Dino sighs. “Instead, I’m going to have to watch them flirt every dance practice.” 

“Oh shit, I didn’t think of that,” Hoshi groans in distress. 

“How many superheroes does it take to untie a knot?” Mingyu asks conversationally. He glares at them. “Apparently more than six.” 

\--- 

“Did…we forget something?” Junhui asks, tilting his head to the side in wonder. He’s pretty sure that— 

“I’m sure it’s nothing important,” Minghao smiles, pulling the older man closer and pressing a kiss against the other’s cheek. “Don’t think about other things when you’re on a date with me. Just look at me.” 

“When do I not?” Junhui smiles.

Maybe his dabble into super villainry was not the smartest courting method, but Junhui can’t say he regrets it. There were definitely stories to tell, and how surprised would the rest of the superheroes be to learn that The8 was now dating Jun, the super villain of the century?

\---

_Breaking News: Super Villain Jun Switches Sides! Welcome the Newest Superhero!_

_More Breaking News: Superhero Jun Switches to Good for Love!_

_MOST BREAKING NEWS: Superhero Jun and The8 In Love? Superhero Team Isn't Surprised?_

_\---_

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this has been WIP for MONTHS. Literally I just needed to write the last part for the past 2 months but I just didn't. Okay, this may or may not be me procrastinating on the Lost Prince and my post-grad applications. (It is, does anyone want to read over my Letters of Intent? I'm dying) 
> 
> So here's some fluffy Junhao. I have something for Christmas that I'll finish and post later but I...really should be working on my applications hahaha. 
> 
> Anyways! To those who celebrate, have a good holiday! And don't get sick! (like me)
> 
> btw, i'm obsessed with the song Superman by Five for Fighting again. I will probably rip lyrics for titles again LOL maybe for something a little more angst


End file.
